happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hornless and Tuskfull Switches
Hornless and Tuskfull Switches is a episode of HTFF and the Season 104 premiere. Plot Randy is running strongely in the road sidewalks, which Eli is scanning for treasure also. Randy is still running to get strong and he drinks a cup of water to go faster and does go more faster. He looks around to throw the empty water away but bumps into Eli, Which Randy's horns cut off Eli's tusks, making Eli scream. Eli's tusks fly to the air which also slices off Randy's horns off, Making Randy scream too. Eli tries calling the ambulance, Only to be triped with Randy by road dogs who were running to eat the cutted-off tusks and horns and the screen goes black to reveal white text saying "20 minutes later". The screen cuts to Randy who wakes up and finds himself in a hospital bed. He jumps out of the bed and finds Eli who has suddenly his horns as tusks! Randy looks up and sees Eli's tusks as horns as well. The two look shocked at their swapped parts and goes to tell the doctors about it. The medics Sackes and Deb are eating lunch when Randy and Eli come to alert them about their switched horns and tusks. Sackes get confused and just declares it as a surgery mistake. Then the two switched tree friends walk out of the hospital, worried about switching accidentally their horns and tusks during their surgery. Eli is working at a girl cloth store with a cap on his swapped horns so noboby can notice it. The Cassowary walks as first in the line and when she is about to tell about her chosen clothes to buy, She notices the cap on Eli's tusks which hide them. The Cassowary accidentally takes off the cap on Eli's tusks which makes her look shocked. Eli giggles nervousily with a smile but then The Cassowary faints. Eli looks sad at the fainted body of The Cassowary for 5 seconds before it rolls out of the store and stops at the road, Which a car runs over it. The blood covers the car's tires which makes it go out of control and crash. Other cars start crashing into the crashed car's body, causing a wreck. Randy is angry about Eli's tusks as his horns while walking on the park, When he sees a tree nearby, giving him the idea to see if he still can crush trees with his swapped horns. He starts charging at the tree but then his switched horns get stuck. He tries to get out but it pushes the tree with, Which crushes him apart and breaks his horn switches free. Sackes walks by until he sees the swapped horns of Randy free next to his crushed body, Giving him also an idea to bring back Eli's tusks. Eli wakes up also on the hospital bed and goes out to look on the mirror and sees his tusks back to normal, Eli becomes happy and thanks Deb and Sackes. He walks out of the hospital happily but suddenly then Buzz pops out of nowhere and Eli gets his head sliced off by Buzz's chainsaw. Buzz takes off and picks up Eli's tusks and look at them and the iris closes on the left tusk as the episode ends. Moral "Don't bump your face to others!" Trivia Like Bad Luck's Path, there was a bit of difficulty about what the title of the episode should be. This marks Spike's debut as Randy. Erica, Nightfall and Crafty can be seen on the line besides The Cassowary. This marks The Cassowary and Erica's second appearences, with the first for The Cassowary being Cass of the Poachers and the first for Erica being Comparing Feet and Pickaxes. Maine can be seen playing at a merry-go-round when Randy is angrily walking at the park. Category:Season 104 episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes That mark permanent changes to a character